


Misunderstandings

by wheniamqueenx



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl! Harry, Girl! Louis, Girl! Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When she says 'asks', she means awkwardly inquiring if, 'did she, y’know fancy it' and Perrie had chirpily agreed, leaving Zayn blinded by her smile.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal 25/08/12
> 
> For the prompt: Girl!Zayn/Perrie, I don't really care what. Maybe Zayn invites Perrie out to a party and she assumes it's a date but Zayn doesn't realize that's what it sounds like because she's hot but also kind of a dork and a little nervous because Perrie is pretty and sort of intimidating. And then they make out? from this ficathon: (http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?page=2#comments)

“Sup, Zayn,” Louis says at the site of Zayn standing in her underwear whilst staring intensely at her wardrobe, as if it would transport her to Narnia.  
  
“Nothing,” Zayn shrugs, finally pulling something off a hanger, “also, y’know thanks for knocking’, she bites out.  
  
She pulls on the top in her hands just as Louis flings herself onto her bed,  
  
“Aw come on don’t be like that,” Louis coos, rolling onto her stomach to perch and watch Zayn as she systematically leafs through neatly folded clothes, including about 60 pairs of trousers - as much as Louis tries to bully her into buying skirts. Louis continues to watch quietly for a few minutes, which is a record really, Zayn almost snorting derisively at the thought.  
  
It can’t last for long though, "what you doing," Louis says in her perfected, I'm-an-annoying -twenty-year-old -who-is-secretly-four voice, just as Zayn has finished pulling on a pair of boot cut blue jeans.  
  
“Nothing. Can’t you go bother Harry or something?” She replies, busy frowing at her reflection, tweezers at the ready.  
  
“She went out to the shops and now I’m bored,” Zayn turns round to find she is actually pouting, _jesus_.  
  
“I’m getting ready go to this party tonight,” she finally says, more mumbled than spoken, though Louis still picks up on it.  
  
“What party? I wanna come," she says, suddenly alert.  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?! Why no? I’ll tell Liam”  
  
“Liam is not actually our mother, Louis, y‘know that right?”  
  
Louis swtichs tactics at that, jumping off the bed, in a rather ungainly way considering she’s wearing a mini skirt and a strappy vest top with no bra on. She sidles up behind Zayn, long fingers coming to rest on on the other girl’s hips,  
  
“It’s a girl isn’t,” she sing songs right against Zayn’s ear, making her sqirm away.  
  
“Piss off Louis!”, that’s when, low and behold,  
  
“Whats happening, Bitches!”  
  
They both turn to see Harry in the door way brandishing two six packs of beer, one in each hand. God she is weirdly strong, Zayn shakes the thought off, going instead with “christ, doesn’t anyone knock!!"  
  
“Zayn’s meeting up with a girl and we aren’t allowed to come,” Louis blurts out.  
  
“Oh, a girl?” Louis and Harry exchange some strange eye contact complete with wiggling eyebrows for far too long.  
  
“Yes a girl! With human boobs! Can you both leave now!," Zayn barks  
  
That seems to shut them up for a bit.  
  
“Wearing that?!” Harry says, breaking the quiet once again.  
  
Fucking hell, I really need new housemates, Zayn thinks before charging out the house.  
  
~  
  
  
The thing was, It wasn’t so much that she was meeting up with a 'girl'. Really it was just a party where a girl she happened to fancy the fuck out of was going to be there. She’d totally just get blue balled over the whole situation like she so often did - y’know if she had balls- so there was no bother putting too much thought into it. She thought all this through on the bus ride over there, trying not to fiddle with her fringe too much or the placement of her cap. The only thing it was even close to being, was she had asked said girl to be there, said girl being too -pretty -to- be -real Perrie fucking Edwards. And when she says asks she means awkwardly inquiring if, 'did she, y’know fancy it' and Perrie had chirpily agreed, leaving Zayn blinded by her smile. But it wasn’t anything really. Maybe she wouldn’t even show. Just as the bus finally came to a hault, Zayn could definitely feel her dinner coming back up.  
  
~  
  
As soon as she gets in, Zayn makes her way to the bar, craving a drink to take the edge off. Half of Fine Art is here and she suddenly wonders desperately if this is really Perrie’s scene. But she’s said she’d come right. Not that she was y’know here... yet. But as Zayn thought all this, a remix of I want You Back by The Jacksons came on that made her nod her head and grin, feet already tapping and made her consider that tonight may not be so bad.  
  
“Fuck, this Dj is good man,” Zayn whips her head round, only to find…  
  
Louis.  
  
“How- I-”  
  
“Here’s your drink,” Harry says, sidling up with what looks like two vodka and cokes in hand. Of course Harry would be involved too.  
  
“Oh yeah," Louis says, “your phone. You should really lock that shit,“ she says handing it over to her, fuck she must of forgotten it, so that’s how they found her.  
  
Zayn opens her mouth a few times trying to form her annoyance into words before giving up. Maybe the moral support would be good. As long as Louis kept her mouth shut, which Harry would probably help with, they were already eyefucking and Louis kept taking note of the valley of boob that was Harry Style’s cleavage.  
  
“Look. Whatever. Just don’t’ say… anything okay. Also its not a date, I mean, I don’t even know if she’s…”  
  
Harry blinks owlishly before supplying, “down to fuck?”  
  
“Into pussy?” Louis adds chirpily.  
  
“I just can’t with -” but Zayn is cut off by,  
  
“Fuck,” Louis exclaims next to her.  
  
“What?” Zayn says whipping her head round to see where Louis is looking.  
  
“Who is that? Damn,” is all Louis adds.  
  
“Perrie” Zayn chokes out, clocking her now, voice suddenly lost, reaching for the beer she ordered earlier. She instantly wishes she’d listened to Harry and got more dressed up, looking down at her jeans, vest top and open plaid shirt combo. Perrie looks stunning, eyes outlined in black, candy pink lips, wearing studded hot pants which make it seem like her legs go on for days, and Zayn really really wants to find out with her tongue. The outfit is capped off with heeled black patent doc martens which contrast with the cream of her skin.  
  
“I’m going to be sick,” is all Zayn says, as shee watches her look around the room, walking across it, bag clutched in her hand.  
  
“That’s? that’s the girl!?” Louis says, turning to the darker haired girl, “I- Jesus, Zayn.”  
  
“What? Fuck, yeah, this is wrong right? She’s totally too pretty and nice and stuff and -”  
  
Louis rolls her eyes though and pushes Zayn forwards, right into Perrie’s path, who luckily hadn’t noticed her yet.  
  
“I, uh, hi” Zayn goes with, berating herself instantly for it.  
  
“Hi,” Perrie beams back, “didn’t see ya there! Thought I’d been stood up or something!” She’s so bright and shiny and Zayn feels a little tiny, blinks feebly before remembering to laugh.  
  
“Oh well, I didn’t know if you’d come so..”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?" She smiles, a slight frown to it ,“I said I wouldn’t didn’t I?”  
  
And right yeah, okay, Zayn thinks,' cause she had sounded pretty sure. It's just Zayn thought she might just swing by later, drunk and loose from another party with a group of friends, Zayn in a similar state herself, colliding at some point on the dance floor and laughing about it. But here Perrie is, spot on nine o clock, dolled up, sober, alone, and Zayn doesn’t have a plan of action for this turn of events at all. Looking around nervously she catches Harry who’s gestutatingy wildly some sort of drinking motion.  
  
“Um yeah, obviously, silly me. Sorry, do you want a drink?”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” she coos, looping her arm through Zayn’s,  
  
~  
  
They end up squeezed up together in a booth for most of the night, Zayn utterly baffled by how intent she is on her spending time with her. Not that she isn’t pleased but Zayn tooks ages just to pluck up the courage to talk to her, she seems so confident and Zayn is quiet and often unsure of herself, Perrie didn’t look like the sort who’d want much to do with her.  
  
“London is just mad, y'know,” she is saying, leaning forwards, every word tinged with warmth and enthusiasm in a way that makes Zayn ache.  
  
“Tell me about it!” she agrees,“ It’s like another planet. In fact my parents practically act as if I’m living abroad.”  
  
“Well it might as well be,” she says, Zayn hasn’t stopped smiling at her at this point,  
  
“I said ‘Alright, love and good day’ to someone on the street on my first day here - the guy looked at me like I’d threaten to mug him!”  
  
Zayn gets confident enoug at some point to rest his hand on her knee, the other girl doesn’t seem bothered. Still, Zayn hasn’t quite figured Perrie out yet, past relationships had come up but only as ‘someone’ or ‘they’. And people could just be like that, progressive or whatever. But as long as Perrie wasn’t shouting Lesbian and running away from her, and Harry and Louis were apparently off occupied somewhere, then tonight couldn't be so bad.  
  
“So,“ Perrie says, after they’d recovered from a heap of giggles trying to impersonate one another’s accents - Perrie’s was pitch perfect, where as Zayn’s was so bad it had Perrie wheezing and begging her to stop - she grabs Zayn’s hand, “whats a girl got to do around here to get a dance.” And with that Zayn is being dragged up onto the dance floor.  
  
They dance apart for a while, Zayn entranced by the wing her hips, before focusing enough to grab her hand and twirl her around, stomach feeling light with joy. Perrie falls back against her and they sway to gether for awhile, that is until Perrie pulls Zayn's hands down to her hips. Zayn can feeel heat radiating between the, suddenly feeling too hot, they dance like this for a bit, occasionally grinning at each other and singing, until Zayn can’t take it anymore, She leans up to Perrie's ear to say that she’s going for a fag outside and does she want to come. The blonde girl nods and follows her out.  
  
~  
  
The cool hair feels good after the heat of the club asnd they both lean back against the wall, revelling in feel of the cool bricks agains their backs. Zayn fpulls out a ciggarette, offering one to Perrie who declines with a polite shake of her head. They stand like that in silence for a while as Perrie watches Zayn’s lips as they inhale and exhale smoke, thinking that she looks beautiful in the moonlight, the thought making her feel suddenly coy and embarrassed, she tilts her head down, finger reaching acorss the wall to touch an exposed bit of Zayn’s wrist.  
  
“I’m really happy you asked me out Zayn. I don’t get asked on many dates,” voice suddenly smaller and less bright.  
  
She chances a look up at Zayn, and despite the fact Zayn desperately tries to school it out of her expression, Perrie catches the confusion and Zayn’s unsureness of how to reply. Suddenly, she jumps away from the wall as if it were on fire.  
  
“Oh god!”  
  
“This- This wasn’t a date was it? Oh my god. You must think I’m such an idiot. It’s just Jade said you really fancied me and I knew you liked girls and - Oh god I shouldn’t have assumed! I should have listened to Leigh - Anne!”  
  
“I- Perrie. Shh. No I. Fuck of course I wanted to ask you out. I mean I didn’t but-” she takes a pause, stepping away from the wall to put her hand on Perrie's shoulders, making the blonde finally meet her eyes.  
  
“I just didn’t think you’d say yes. Plus you are really pretty and funny and lovely, it’s actually very intimidating,” Zayn feels the tension flood out of Perrie's shoulders, as she lets it settle over her that Perrie Edwards must like her then, she must really like her. Fuck.  
  
“You absolute berk! You're the intimidating one. You’re all cool and arty and fucking hot, jesus. I’m just a dork!”  
  
“Nah,” Zayn shakes her head, looking down as she bites her lip on a smile - there's a slight flush on her cheeks.  
  
“God, we’re a right pair of idiots," Perrie adds.  
  
Zayn moves both her hands from Perrie's shoulder to interlink their fingers.  
  
“Plus, I’m the one who should be embarrassed. I’d have worn something nicer if I’d known. And god, I would have least taken you for something to eat!”  
  
Perries smiles, face soft and flushed.  
  
They stare a bit bewildered at one another for a moment, before, “so whats a girl got to do to ge t a kiss-” Zayn’s forwards before she can even get the sentence out, words melting against plush lips.  
  
Perrie's mouth sweet and yielding against Zayn’s, the first tongue of Perrie's tongue on her own sends shivers down Zayn’s spine, as her hands wrap around Perrie’s waist, pulling her closer still. After a while of languorous open mouthed kissing, the kind you melt into, they pull apart, foreheads pressed together, breathless and smiling. Both starting to feel the evening chill as they hold each other close.  
  
“Y’know” Perrie speaks, breath tingling against Zayn’s lips, “I’d kill for a McDonalds. If you want to make this a proper date,” Zayn laughs and pecks her lips once more before they make their way down the road.


End file.
